


【承包全宇宙】谁要跟你约会！

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *设计总监草 X 企划部长鱼*现代paro，破镜重圆复婚梗，同性婚姻合法*微1→2单恋介意慎入*6k+，私设有，OOC抱歉，离婚程序部分参照nh法规，细节不可考不必较真*分手了还黏糊糊的傲娇小情侣什么的，赶紧给我复婚去啊！！！
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5





	【承包全宇宙】谁要跟你约会！

【Case 1】

X1公司有一对传说中的男男couple。

在同性婚姻早已合法的今天，男男couple已经不是什么新鲜事了，更何况在X1这样开放的传媒公司，但这一对仍是在传媒业界赚足了眼球。

曹承衍和金宇硕，业内有名的同性夫夫，两人毕业于同一所大学不同系事先并无交集，直到以X1公司设计和企划部门的颜值担当同届入职后，两人迅速搞到了一起。

这两人的跨部门恋爱谈得轰轰烈烈，让一众少女既心碎又兴奋，他们不在一起就各自舔颜，一旦同框任何一个动作都会被无限放大，反正这俩是真·cp，一个眼神就脑补出一场办公室床戏什么的，毫无罪恶感。

然而这样一对高颜值的couple，社内众人起初却并不看好，纷纷猜测他们走不了多远。

结果经历了5年恋爱长跑，两人竟然真的结了婚，大家好不容易纷纷改观祝他们白头偕老，谁知结婚不过两年他们就离了婚。

“看吧看吧，好看的男人都靠不住，更何况是两个好看的男人在一起呢！”

今天企划部的部员们也在八卦他们的部长金宇硕的感情生活。

金宇硕拿着一叠资料走出了会议室，隐隐约约听到部下们又在谈论自己，他懒得计较快步往自己的单人办公室走去。

“嗡——嗡——”

金宇硕一边开门一边掏出口袋里震动的手机，屏幕上显示有一条新消息，金宇硕看到发信人就皱了皱眉头，他走进屋反手关上门才解锁查看信息。

[噔噔：这周的工作辛苦了，晚上有时间吗？新上的电影听说很有意思……]

金宇硕放下文件夹想都没想就面无表情地回了个“好”，任谁看都不会想到这人是刚刚接受了一个约会邀请。

金宇硕把手机扔到一边，叹了口气坐在椅子上闭目养神，思绪却止不住的想起发信息的那个人。

这是曹承衍连续第7周找金宇硕约会了，明明已经离了婚却奇怪的保持着约会关系，金宇硕自己都不知道自己怎么想的。

俗话说“秀恩爱死得快”，金宇硕其实是不信的。但恋爱加结婚7年过去，他们真的分了手。

比起“7年之痒”、“激情不再”之类的原因，两个人的感情直到分手其实也没什么大毛病。

只是有一天早上，金宇硕通宵赶方案起不来，曹承衍心疼想让他多睡会没叫他起床，结果做好早饭去叫那人，却发现已经误了和客户约定的时间。

连日通宵工作的疲惫、来自客户的压力，在这个早晨以迟到为导火索，两人吵了恋爱以来最严重的一架。

7年里细微的不满在情绪上头的时候被放大，不知道谁赌气说了句分手，两个人就头脑发热的去了家庭法院。

一拿到离婚意思确认证两人就双双冷静了下来，但自尊心作祟谁都没开口服软，就这么稀里糊涂的离了婚。

离婚后两个人快刀斩乱麻分了居，那段时间金宇硕带领的企划部正紧跟一个大客户，曹承衍便二话不说搬了出去没让金宇硕分神。

等金宇硕忙完有心思打理自己的感情生活时，才发现自己和曹承衍已经一个月没有联系了。他以为他们就要这样成为陌生人，这时曹承衍却发来了邀请约会的信息。

【Case 2】

曹承衍搬出去后，在出租房里抓心挠肝后悔了一个月，得知金宇硕的团队终于搞定了那个大客户，当晚就没忍住给金宇硕发了信息。

[宇硕，听说那个客户忙完了？]

[……嗯]

[噢噢那真是辛苦了！那你好好休息一下吧]

[好]

[明天周末了，不然我请你吃点好吃的吧，你最近应该都没有好好吃饭，想吃点什么？]

[好，你看着办吧]

[好！那我明天去接你，早点休息哦~]

[嗯，晚安]

离婚仅一个月，在公司众人还在猜测曹金二人分手原因的时候，话题中心的主人公们已经重新开始了约会。

两个人久违的在公司之外的地方见面，紧张之下都不约而同的好好打扮了一番，就像恋爱初期那样。

但一切又与青涩的7年前不同，他们太了解对方了，金宇硕抬手曹承衍就知道他想要什么，曹承衍习惯性的叫“宇硕亲”金宇硕也会下意识回答他，一场约会下来两个人反而都在小心翼翼地维持陌生的距离。

后来曹承衍每个月都会找金宇硕约会一次，慢慢地变成一个月两次、三次，直到现在离婚将近一年，曹承衍已经连续7周每周发来约会邀请了。

“既然这样干嘛还要离婚？很好玩吗？”

金宇硕揉揉眉心，难得周五的下午没有事，他早早准备好下班去赴约，但从他的表情上根本看不出对约会应有的期待。

就像金宇硕搞不懂曹承衍的用意，曹承衍也拿不准金宇硕的心思。

金宇硕虽然每次都接受邀约，但他约会的时候总是一脸平淡无所谓的样子，就和普通同事吃了个饭没什么区别。

甚至在第三次约会后曹承衍暗示性地邀请他去自己租的房子“坐坐”，金宇硕也没有任何情绪波动地答应了。

从那次开始两人约会完都会去曹承衍租的房子“坐坐”，然而即使在床上再情动，下了床金宇硕又是一副淡然的样子，而且他做完就走从不在曹承衍的住处过夜，两人就这样各怀心思的“约会”了将近一年。

“也是时候结束这种‘约会游戏’了吧曹承衍。”

金宇硕默默想着，拿好东西关了灯走出办公室。

“诶你们听说了么，咱们部长的前夫，就是设计总监曹承衍，他有新的约会对象了！最近天天下班都在一起呢~”

临近周五的下班时间，企划部的员工们难得清闲便开始三五成群的闲聊。

“新的约会对象？什么意思，以前和谁约会啊？”一个女生好奇地问道。

“你不知道么？曹总监和咱们部长说是离婚了但还经常约会呢，之前有同事在林荫路偶遇过他们，那天林荫路因为他们俩路都堵了！”

“不是吧这么夸张？！那他们这婚离得……”另一个男生欲言又止。

“哎小夫夫的情趣呗，谁知道他们到底是不是真的离了呢~先别扯别的，曹总监新的约会对象是怎么回事啊~”

女生兴致勃勃地催促知情人八卦，但刚才还围成一圈的众人却迅速散开了。

女生后知后觉事情不对，扭过头果然金宇硕站在她身后。

“嘿嘿嘿……部长……”

“快下班了，没事儿就收拾收拾回家吧。”金宇硕表面上一切如常，但听到“新的约会对象”几个字他心里已经乱成了一团。

金宇硕拿出手机想发信息问曹承衍，但一想到他们已经离婚了又放下了手机，恰好这时曹承衍发来新信息。

[噔噔：下班了吗？我去找你？]

【Case 3】

金宇硕看着这条消息想起刚才听到的话，往常和曹承衍约会的画面也浮现出来，他实在不能想象曹承衍和另一个人像他们那样约会，甚至在约会结束后也去曹承衍家里“坐坐”……

虽然从来没有说过，但金宇硕每次在接受曹承衍的约会邀约时，内心都是既痛苦又甜蜜的。他享受和曹承衍在一起的感觉，但离婚的事实又让他不得不保持着距离。

即使如此煎熬金宇硕也仍是每次赴约，可现在曹承衍竟然找了“新的约会对象”？！

金宇硕天蝎座的心性作祟，他第一次决定拒绝曹承衍的约会邀约。

“宇硕前辈？”一道熟悉的声音打断了金宇硕正准备回信息的动作，来人是金宇硕的大学同系后辈金曜汉，恰好也在X1公司就职。

“哦，曜汉有什么事么？”

“没什么事……就是周五了，想约前辈去吃个饭……看前辈好像有事的样子，不知道前辈方便么……”金曜汉露出有些抱歉的笑容。

金宇硕下意识想拒绝，但一想起“新的约会对象”他头脑一热，当下答应了金曜汉。

“没事儿，想吃什么我请你？我们走吧。”说罢金宇硕无暇顾及部门员工八卦的眼神，带着金曜汉离开了企划部。

“既然你都有‘新的约会对象’了，那我也没必要再傻乎乎的跟你玩‘约会游戏’了吧。”金宇硕退出和曹承衍的聊天框，按灭手机屏幕后坐上了金曜汉的副驾驶。

这边毫不知情的曹承衍发了信息后，就一直紧张地等待着金宇硕的回复。

保持约会关系快一年，曹承衍感觉得到金宇硕对他还有感情，他不想再这么别别扭扭偷情似的约会了。

“我们可是业界传说中的颜值couple啊……”

于是曹承衍找到好友也是大学后辈的李翰洁，这一周以来天天缠着他，让他帮忙给自己出个主意挽回金宇硕。

李翰洁毕业后自己开了家和传媒完全无关的公司，传媒业界没见过李翰洁这号人，因此听说还传出了个什么绯闻，但曹承衍一心扑在重新求婚上，根本没有在意。

“对了，这周五……没错，这周五是当年我第一次求婚的纪念日！”曹承衍熬了几个大夜后，终于顶着黑眼圈想出了主意。

他决定“昨日重现”，曹承衍猜想金宇硕大概不记得求婚纪念日这样的日子，便决定趁机约金宇硕回到当年求婚的餐厅，按照当时的布置重新求婚一遍给他一个惊喜。

可方才还好好答应了见面的人，临近见面却迟迟没有了回复，曹承衍枯等了半个多小时决定直接去企划部看看。

到了企划部早已人去楼空，他又给金宇硕发了几个消息，统统都是已阅不回。

无奈之下曹承衍先打了个电话给提前到餐厅帮忙布置的李翰洁，让他拜托店家等一会儿，又连忙打给了金宇硕。

他原以为像信息一样金宇硕不会接的，谁知道只响了两声电话就被接了起来。

金曜汉开车前往餐厅的路上，金宇硕坐在副驾驶心里却一直在想着曹承衍。

虽然赌气似的跟金曜汉走了，但他还是忍不住想今天的约会曹承衍会带自己做什么，以至于等金曜汉停下车说“到了”，他才发现他们来到了哪里。

金宇硕站在餐厅门口，看到和7年前一样熟悉的招牌不禁愣住了。

这是曹承衍当年求婚的餐厅。

“你是故意的吗？”金宇硕扭头语气冰冷地问金曜汉。

“什么？”金曜汉一脸迷惑全然不知道金宇硕在说什么，只是听说金宇硕好像很喜欢这家餐厅，便花了点功夫预约到了。

看到金曜汉的表情，金宇硕知道自己想多了，他摇摇头说：“没什么，抱歉我们进去吧。”便跟金曜汉走了进去，谁知刚坐下金宇硕就接到了曹承衍的电话。

【Case 4】

金宇硕下意识立刻就接了起来，还没想好说什么那边就噼里啪啦问了一大堆问题：“宇……宇硕，你在哪里，怎么自己先走了？怎么也不回我信息？” 

“……”

“宇硕？你没事吧？”

“没什么，碰到了熟人，今天就算了吧。”金宇硕一想起“新的约会对象”就想挂电话。

“哎等下！我今天真的有很重要的事要跟你说，宇硕亲你在哪里，我去接你好不好？”曹承衍带着试探的语气小心翼翼，但金宇硕却想歪了。

“重要的事情……哼，看来是要提分手了。”金宇硕这么想着完全忘记他们其实早已分了手，但他还是下意识地想拒绝。

“我今天不想见你，特别是在这个地方听你说那句话……”金宇硕的声音冷硬的从听筒里传来，后半句像是在呢喃般听不真切。

“宇硕你说什么？你在哪里？”

金宇硕被曹承衍不停的追问弄得有些烦躁，他没好气地说了句：“还不是当年你求婚的地方！”，没想到曹承衍却突然委屈了起来。

“宇硕亲你……你就算再生我的气，怎么能带别人去那里呢，况且今天还……”

金宇硕一听到曹承衍委屈的声音心顿时软了起来，但他也很委屈。

“明明是你先找了‘新的约会对象’，怎么我就不能跟别人约会了么？今天？今天又怎么了？”

“什么约会对象？宇硕你在说什么……算了，既然你在那里，那你就好好等着我，等我来找你好么？”曹承衍再三叮嘱过后赶忙挂了电话驱车前往餐厅。

金宇硕被曹承衍的话搞得莫名其妙，虽然被挂了电话但听到曹承衍说要来找自己，他还是默默的有点开心。

金宇硕盯着暗下去的手机屏幕看了半天，才想起来对面还有人，他抬起头向对面的金曜汉笑了笑：“没事，我们点菜吧。”

金曜汉猜到电话那边是曹承衍，他没说什么，只是笑笑继续点菜，但想起金宇硕挂电话时的反应，金曜汉低下头的时候眼神有些暗淡。

周五的下班时间，路上的车像是故意和曹承衍作对般堵到无法动弹，等曹承衍终于赶到餐厅，李翰洁立刻跑来拽着他去找金宇硕。

“哥你终于来了！宇硕哥他们都快要走了！” 

金宇硕挂了电话后表面上不在乎，心里却一直记着曹承衍说的会来找他，因此他吃着东西却总是在寻找那个熟悉的身影。

然而直到晚餐结束曹承衍都没有出现，金宇硕的心一点一点凉了下去。

“走吧。”金宇硕叫来侍应生付完账准备离开，却突然被谁拽住了胳膊。

“宇硕。”曹承衍熟悉的声音响起，金宇硕不可置信的转身看着他。

“你……”金宇硕刚想嗔骂他怎么这么晚才来，就看见曹承衍后面还有一个人，而且还有点眼熟。

金宇硕没戴眼镜的近视眼看不清那人，但猜想那就是传说中的“新的约会对象”了，他没说出口的话立刻拐了个弯。

“你来这儿干什么？还迫不及待的带着新人。”金宇硕甩开曹承衍的手，扭过头不去看他。

“什么新人？宇硕我想我们应该谈谈……”

“哼，好像没什么谈的必要吧，如果你是要说分手，既然你都带着‘新的约会对象’来这里了，我不会没眼色继续纠缠你的放心吧。”

金宇硕尽力狠下心去说这些话，但他被有些长的发梢遮挡着红起来的眼角还是出卖了他。

曹承衍听到他说“分手”立刻紧张了起来：“宇硕你是不是误会了什么？我从来没想过要跟你分手……‘新的约会对象’是什么？等下，那不会是说……翰洁！”

曹承衍终于反应过来最近公司里一些奇怪的传言，他连忙把不远处的李翰洁叫了过来。

“嘿嘿嘿，宇硕哥好呀~天地良心，我只是来帮承衍哥忙的！”李翰洁嬉皮笑脸的跟金宇硕打招呼，金宇硕仔细看了看眼前的人，才认出这是好久不见的李翰洁。

明白了前因后果意识到自己误会了的金宇硕顿时满脸通红，尴尬得想要钻到桌子底下。

“倒是宇硕亲你，竟然带人来这里，今天可是我们的求婚纪念日啊……”曹承衍见金宇硕红了脸，立刻拽着金宇硕的衣角撒起娇来。

听曹承衍这么说金宇硕才想起来今天的日子，他理亏在先又一向对曹承衍撒娇的语气毫无抵抗力，语气不自觉软了下来，但这一年的约会关系也折磨的他心力交瘁，金宇硕开口是满满的疲惫和悲伤。

“我带人来怎么了，反正我们都离婚了，现在这种关系我受够了曹承衍……我真的不想再陪你玩什么‘约会游戏’了……”

“谁要跟你约会！我是想要跟你结婚的！再一次！”

【Case 5】

虽然现在的时机和氛围都不好，但看到露出悲伤表情的金宇硕，曹承衍不忍心再让他等了。

他连忙打断了金宇硕的话，迫不及待的表露了心迹，李翰洁也立刻让餐厅的人配合奏起了音乐。

“这是……”餐厅里响起了曹承衍第一次求婚时候的音乐，金宇硕一听到前奏就红了眼眶。

曹承衍不顾餐厅众人的围观，二话不说单膝跪下拿出准备好的新戒指。

“旧的戒指我还留着，但既然再次向你求婚，那么就让一切重新开始吧。”曹承衍一手举起戒指盒，另一只手牵起金宇硕的手。

“宇硕，离婚是我的错，我不应该放开你，我也不想和你只是约会的关系，重新和我结婚吧，这次无论发生什么事，哪怕你打我我也不会再跟你离婚了。”

曹承衍深情又专注地凝视着金宇硕渐渐湿润的眼睛，不允许金宇硕逃开自己的目光。

金宇硕被曹承衍最后一句话逗得破涕为笑：“我什么时候打过你了！……你以为我愿意和你约会吗？我告诉你，这次结婚你就别想再离开我了！”

金宇硕开心的样子像只骄傲的小猫，他接过戒指盒牵起了单膝跪地的曹承衍。

曹承衍一站起来就立刻抱起金宇硕转了一圈，看热闹的餐厅众人竟然兴奋地鼓起了掌还有人吹了两声口哨。

被众人起哄闹得脸红的金宇硕把头埋在了曹承衍肩膀上，直到曹承衍放下他为他戴上戒指，他才抬起头。

“所以……”金宇硕回过神来决定清算一下自己吃的飞醋。

看了看曹承衍身后傻乎乎鼓掌的李翰洁，金宇硕带着狡黠的笑容开了口：“所谓的‘新的约会对象’就是你们两个在密谋求婚咯？”

李翰洁一看到金宇硕这个表情就知道不妙，他连忙躲到曹承衍身后，把责任都推到曹承衍身上。

“我只是来帮忙的！这都是承衍哥的主意啊，我可没什么非分之想……曜汉也是这样的对吧！”李翰洁早就看见了金宇硕身后一言不发的金曜汉，他和金曜汉是大学同届好友早就认识，四个人因为曹金互相认识的时候还感叹过世界真小。

李翰洁故意喊金曜汉一句，是因为只有他知道金曜汉大学时期其实曾经暗恋过金宇硕，虽然已经是过去的事了，但李翰洁不免担心自己这个同岁朋友太过痴情。

这一喊金宇硕才想起来被自己无辜拉来的金曜汉，他扭头跟金曜汉说抱歉，金曜汉笑了笑走过来。

他在曹承衍面前站定，半真半假的说道：“翰洁没什么想法，我可说不准呢~”

金宇硕听了这话有点无奈，刚想让他别开玩笑，就听金曜汉继续说了下去。

“开玩笑的，前辈可要好好对宇硕哥哦~今天谢谢宇硕哥请客，我很开心，祝你们幸福。”说完金曜汉就离开了。

李翰洁看曹承衍两人氛围正好，也连忙借口追金曜汉离开了。

金宇硕看着离去的两人无奈摇头：“怎么还像没毕业的小孩子……”还没感慨完就被人搂住了腰。

“宇硕亲还有空关心别人么？”曹承衍面对面扣紧金宇硕的腰，说话间还把人往自己怀里带了带。

金宇硕四下看了看，虽然刚才看热闹的人都散了，但他们的一举一动还是很受瞩目，金宇硕刚才沉浸在感动中，回过神来才觉得不好意思。

“行了，这儿人太多了，剩下的事回家再说吧……”

虽然再次求了婚，但他们之后要怎么再次公布婚讯、要不要再举办婚礼，很多事都还要考虑。

“噔衍什么都听宇硕亲的~不过……”曹承衍带着坏笑凑到金宇硕耳边说了句悄悄话，满意地看着金宇硕今晚不知道第几次红了脸。

金宇硕佯装大力地锤了一下曹承衍让他放开了自己，着急忙慌的要往外走，想起来没拿外又套转了回去，曹承衍站在一边带着笑看着他一动不动。

“还看什么呢？还……还不走么？”金宇硕走了几步又扭头叫上还站在那里的曹承衍。

“哦？那宇硕说要走去哪里呢？”曹承衍跟上他不怀好意地发问。

明知道是在故意逗自己，但久违的不用压抑情感和曹承衍在一起的感觉太好，金宇硕还是应和了曹承衍的调笑。

“不是你说的吗？‘约会结束了，要不要去你家坐坐？’”

看着曹承衍露出越来越愉悦的笑容，金宇硕也无奈笑了。

“好啊，不过这次换我邀请你。”

金宇硕微微仰起头露出招牌的傲娇笑容：“曹承衍先生，要不要回我们家坐坐？”


End file.
